


Happy anniversary

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: Grell thought that William simply didn't care.





	Happy anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so I would appreciate your feedback. Thanks for reading and kudoing :).

Husband and _“wife"_. 2 years now, but who was counting anyways? They were reapers, time didn't matter at all. One morning like any other.  
  
“Well I don't want to be late, bye bye darling ~" Grell pressed a soft kiss in William's right cheek, smiling his goodbyes. William barely registered the touch, but Grell was too busy getting ready to avoid another suspension, to notice that his husband was quite distracted that morning.

_2 years passed quite fast and as weird as it sounded, William T. Spears counted every day of it._

"Hey there, senpai!" Ronald Knox waved his hand in the direction of the redhead reaper, walking next to him and closing the door of Grell's office, once both were inside. "How is the day going so far?"

"It just started..." the redhead reaper yawned, one of his gloved hands covering his mouth. "but I suppose that it will be just souls and paperwork. As always".

"And how's William going?"

"Curious huh? I assure you, Ronnie, that our married life isn't as fantastic as it should be" Grell waved one of his hands, shrugging it off. "You know Will. Isn't like if we have crazy sex, as much as I wish we had, or something like that".  
  
"Sometimes I keep wondering to myself why I keep bringing this topic up". Ronald shuddered like if trying to erase a mental image and Grell laughed.

"Go back to work before William comes and starts yelling" Grell turned back into his comfy red chair, looking through the windows in the office. "It's about to rain, the weather it's already gloomy".

"Alright senpai!, I'm leaving now. Better not give Will senpai reasons to make the weather even worse".

The redhead reaper laughed again, trying to focus his attention in all the boring paperwork that was already stacked in his wooden desk. Yes, another morning in the shinigami realm.

But his husband was already busy, taking one of the most important decisions of the day.

_With Grell, every decision was important. Matter of life or death._

And said redhead was impatiently tapping his desk with his pen, how rude of William getting late. How he would flirt and neglect his job, if his love interest wasn't there?

What could be more important than his wife!?

A quiet knock in his office door stopped his silent complaints. A familiar face popped in the door frame and Grell blushed deeply.

"Oh, hi darling! Welcome!" the redhead reaper smiled widely. "I was starting to get worried! You are never late! Ever!" Grell delicately raised one eyebrow. "It's everything ok, dear?"

_Oh... was William blushing or was he just imagining things?_

"Darling?"

His husband walked inside with both arms behind his back. For the look of it, he was holding a bouquet.

 _"Don't say a word don't ruin it, Grell"_.

But a small smile broke his features anyways.

"These are for you..." William said stopping in front of the redhead's desk, blushing softly. A bouquet of red roses with a single black rose in the middle. "Happy second anniversary, Grell".

 _Anniversary?_ For a moment, the redhead reaper looked dumbfounded.

"Second anniversary?" Grell frowned for a moment, before remembering that ladies weren't supposed to frown. _Ugly expression marks!_

"We have been married for two years now".

Grell Sutcliff... no, _Grell Spears_ , blinked several times. 2 years, really!? And William "I don't pay attention to details" T. Spears, remembered and thought in gift him something?

The blush that started to appear in the redhead's face, made William wonder if he was about to pass out or something. Before he could say something more or even move, Grell took the offered bouquet in between his hands, burying his nose in the sweet smell of the numerous roses.

"Happy anniversary, darling..." that was the last thing he heard, before feeling the hands of Grell holding him by his tie to close the space in between them and place a soft heated kiss in his lips.

_2 years and William T. Spears remembered._


End file.
